The present invention relates to a brewer, and more particularly to a brewer for tea or coffee.
Tea has become a very popular drink. Normally, the tea is brewed in boiled water, in which the tea is directly deposited into the bottom of a cup or a brewer and then the boiled water is poured into the cup. The tea may become very strong so that it is not good for drink after a long brew.
A retainer or a filter is developed. The tea is deposited in the retainer which is readily removably provided in top of the brewer. The lower portion of the retainer is communicated with inside of the brewer so that the tea in the retainer is brewed by the boiled water in the brewer. After a suitable time for brew, the retainer is removed and should be placed on a desk or the like. The water remained in the retainer may splash everywhere on the desk.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional tea cup or brewer.